A Summer Getaway
by Reona-chan
Summary: After a grin, the two Tennyson cousins are transported to the world of Konoha! How will they make it? Of course, there's always Team 7 to count on! And the Omnitrix, too! BenSaku; GwenNaru Just what are authors thinking these days?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I'm starting this Ben 10 and Naruto crossover. I just started watching Ben 10 and got hooked immediately. Er, I'm glad I was able to have a block of inspiration fall on me, it really helped. So, yeah, a new story. Yay me! Oh yeah, I also found out I had so many views on my stories, yay! And I got reviews, yay! And I'm on somebody's author alert list! DOUBLE THE YAY! M'kay… So, again, I'm having writer's block, so don't expect me to update so soon. Sankyu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and/or Ben 10. If I did, Naruto and Gwen would be married, Sakura would be married to Ben, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would be Ben's and Gwen's long lost uncle, Ben would be an Uzumaki, Gwen would be a Haruno, and I'd insert myself into them and make Ben and Obito mine.**

All flames will be used for Heat Blast to blow your brains out.

If you flame me, Ghostfreak will take over your body and make you dance until you die.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are _**GREATLY**_ appreciated.

"**Who Knew What Summer Vacation Could Bring"**

_Summary: Meet Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson, two cousins gone teen. When Ben and Gwen go on their first summer vacation, Ben unlocks the Omnitrix. And since then, Ben has been able to become an alien. And yet, this happens, on their third summer vacation together, even though Ben thought he knew all things bizarre already._

Word Count

**Including the Author's Notes, Word Count, Summary and List of Characters: 1,319 Words**

**The Story itself: 1,026 Words**

Main Characters

Benjamin "Ben" U. Tennyson

Gwendolyn "Gwen" H. Tennyson

Maxwell "Max" Tennyson

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Other Characters

The Rookie Nine and their senseis

Ichiraku Kazuo

Ichiraku Ayame

"Damnit, this stupid watch won't work!" Ben shouted, slamming his fist on the alien-associated device, the Omnitrix. "Ben, stop being stupid and stop hitting the watch!" Gwen shouted at the taller cousin. "Ben, your cousin's right, stop hitting the watch or it might get broken," Max called out from his driver's seat.

Ben and Gwen had turned thirteen today, and were going out to celebrate. Ben wanted to go to the Sumo Slammer convention, while Gwen preferred a Magic convention. And Gwen, being the convincning female she was, got her wish. Right now they were on their way to Los Angeles, where the convention would be held.

The brown-haired teen pouted and leaned on his chair. Sometimes, when your cousin was as charming as Gwen, Ben couldn't help but pout. He didn't want Max to get mad at him, because the last time Max did, Ben had accidentally turned into Grey Matter and almost got stepped on.

Just the thought of it sent chills up and down Ben's spine, one after the other.

Gwen looked towards her older cousin and shook her head. He probably was thinking about that anime he started watching. 'Naruto' was it?

Basically, this anime was about this blonde haired doofus who wanted to be accepted in his village. And the only way for him to be accepted was to become a… Hokage? Yes, she thought that was what it was called. Gwen thought Naruto was cute, yes, even with the whiskers and the goofy personality, which reminded her _**SO **_much of Ben, she liked the Uzumaki fairly well. She also found out Ben liked Sakura. She saw him ogling her while watching the T.V. before.

"Ben, Gwen, we're here!"

Sasuke twitched as he watched his annoying team mate get up from his previous position. It seemed as though the Uzumaki had been boasting again and placed a foot on what seemed to be a rock. It suddenly revealed itself as a gopher, and when it popped its head up, Naruto had fallen over backwards. The mediator of the group, as usual, had hit Naruto across the head, even though the boy was in enough pain already.

"Kakashi-sensei had said, not to eat breakfast and be here by 6:00 AM, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the stoic-faced Uchiha. Sasuke, being the emotionless Uchiha he was, ignored the pink-haired Haruno, causing Sakura to have her head hung, in a sign that she was utterly depressed.

It was after three hours of Naruto's miserable attempts to get Sakura to like him and Sasuke's annoying "Hn," as a response to everything Sakura said, that Kakashi finally appeared.

"Hello, tea---"

Ben paused his LCD as he heard his grandfather call his name. The boy snuck the portable CD player in his pocket and started to walk out of the RV. _'And when they're not looking, I'll finish this episode today! The suckers,' _Ben thought and smirked to himself.

Gwen was all giddy and squealed as she looked inside. It was really about magic, rather than the convention she saw when she received the keystone. Yes, the keystone was something she would never forget. The day she was called "Lucky Girl".

The girl then noticed Ben slip something in his pocket. Could it be his… LCD? Gwen slapped Ben's arm and heard his usual response.

"What the hell was that for, idiot?"

Gwen grinned and gave a peace sign. Thought Ben may have aged, and has received a number of curse words, he still had the same expression. Though the heck in his response was replaced with a hell, she couldn't blame him. He was thirteen, after all.

That's when she noticed his eyes widen in surprise.

"G-Gwen… Look," He stumbled over his words and let a shaky finger point towards the gleaming object. Gwen whipped her head behind her, mad at Ben for stopping her browsing of the magical objects. She looked at Ben's finger and followed the direction it was pointing at. She then spotted a… What was it called again? A Konohagakure no Sato hitai-ate? Yes, the forehead protector. She spotted two. One had the name, "Haru" engraved on it, and the other was "Gwen". The orange-haired girl gasped. "B-Ben! M-My name is on it!" She shouted. Ben nodded and looked at the one with the name "Haru".

'_That name seems so familiar,' _The Tennyson thought and sighed. Though Ben couldn't deny it, his mind kept telling him, _'It's just a conicidence. You do not know Haru. It's just a damn coincidence.' _Ben sighed. He remembered what Gwen had said and smiled. A perfect gift for his damned-to-hell annoying cousin.

"So, you want it, Gwen?" Ben asked and looked towards his cousin. Gwen stared back in a confused way. "You're going to buy THAT for me? Hilarious," She said sarcastically. "It IS your birthday, Gwendolyn," Ben retorted and smirked. It was only during some occasions he used her full name. Gwen, finally giving in to his act, by the way he called her, nodded and watched her cousin pay for it.

"Ben," Gwen started and rubbed the back of her head anxiously. "Hmmm?" Came Ben's bored reply. "I'm buying you the other hitai-ate, a birthday gift. Call it, payback," She said and smiled. Ben, now feeling the confusion Gwen felt a while back, smiled back and watched as Gwen payed for the item and gripped it firmly in her right hand. Smiling, she quickly held out her hand to her cousin, knowing his hand was out to reach hers as well. She was glad Ben was kind today, and didn't have to work so hard to save the day. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and grinned.

Ben and Gwen exchanged their hitai-ates, tied them around their heads and grinned at each other. It had been so long since they had smiled at each other like that. It had been so long…

And before they knew it, they saw a bright white light and could only hear the blood-curdling scream of their grandpa.

"Ben! Gwen!"

And after that, only a veil of black darkness was seen in their eyes.

**Author's Notes: **Yay, I finished it! Anyway, if you like it or want me to be better, send comments and suggestions via review! It would really help me try to improve my writing! Again, I really accept reviews, no matter what, unless they're useless flames. Thank you again! Yes, I only put a little Naruto in this one because this is mostly Tennyson centric. And no, it's not a BenGwen pairing, you'll find out if you keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I didn't get any reviews, poor me. Wait, wait, yay seven reviews! Power to me! XD Anyway, sankyu for continuing to read this story. Yep, a Ben 10 and Naruto crossover, I like that cartoon and adore that anime. Er, well, I guess that's enough said. By the way, I made this fic called, "All About Your Love", and I need requests for every chapter. If you want to request, review in the first chapter and put your pairing and theme. I will be making for the two categories, Ben 10 and Naruto. Thanks again!

**Diclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto, and/or Ben 10. If I did, Naruto and Gwen would be married, Sakura would be married to Ben, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would be Ben's and Gwen's long lost uncle, Ben would be an Uzumaki, Gwen would be a Haruno, and I'd insert myself into them and make Ben and Obito mine.**

All flames will be used for Kakashi to perfectly imitate Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and burn your house down.

If you flame me, you will be stabbed in the chest eleventy-million times.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are _**GREATLY **_appreciated.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**PENGUIN**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Hey, do you think he's awake?"

'_Wh-What? W-Why is that voice so familiar…' _Ben thought and opened his eyes a crack.

"He's awake! Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, he's awake!" The-ever-so-familiar Sakura Haruno shouted, causing Ben's cheeks to turn a dark red.

"S-Sakura?" Ben called out, rubbing his eyes furiously. The pink haired girl then stared at the boy next to her. "Huh? How do you know my name?" She asked the boy. Ben shook his head. _'I-If, this is Sakura, and we're in Training Area number 7 then that means… I'm in Konoha! Wait! Where's Gwen?'_ Ben thought. His eyes darted in all directions and landed on a tuff of messy, orange hair.

"Gwen!" He shouted and placed his right hand on the ground to push himself upwards and ran, almost stumbling. "Gwen!" Ben shouted once more and skidded towards his cousin. He noticed her chest rising and falling and wiped the sweat off his forehead. If she died, Max would NEVER stop nagging him and scolding him for not taking "better" care of her.

"Hm, so, who're you?"

Ben whipped his head behind him and spotted none other than, Kakashi Hatake.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out.

"Y-You're K-K-Kakashi-s-s-s-sensei!" He stammered, not believing he saw two members of Team 7. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and nodded hesitantly. _'This guy must be insane,' _He thought. Ben suddenly pointed a finger at Kakashi and Sakura. "You two are cosplayers who are doing a school play!" He shouted. "Cosplayers?" Sakura inquired, looking at Ben as though he grew a second head. Ben grabbed a shoe and threw it at the two 'ninjas'. He saw it fly straight on their faces. "Ha! If you _**WERE**_ ninjas, my shoe wouldn't hit you!" Ben stated proudly and pointed at the two, clutching his stomach and laughing wildly.

_Ben-1 point, Mr. I'm-Kakashi-damnit and Ms. WTF-I-AM-SAKURA- 0 points._

"Sakura-chan?" The familiar voice of Naruto asked. His loud, hyperactive voice was practically standing out among the rest. "Huh? Oh, hey, Naruto," Sakura said, sad it wasn't her precious Sasuke. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!?! ARE YOU ALL COSPLAYING TEAM 7 HMM?" Ben shouted and pointed at the trio.

Sasuke slowly appeared out of the shadows and asked, "What's a cosplayer?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed in terror and pointed at Sasuke. "Y-You! All of you are messing with my head!" He shouted and pointed at the supposed Team 7, his eyes wide. Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and, surprisingly, Sasuke, stared at Ben as though he was insane.

"Now, calm down," Kakashi said, with a slight smile under his mask, "We won't hurt you. All we want to know, is why you know our names without us introducing you."

Ben took a deep breath and reached in his pocket, pulling out the LCD. "H-Here… W-W-W-Watch this…" He mumbled and turned it on. It was currently on Naruto, Episode 2.

As soon as the compact-disc started playing, everyone's eyes went wide, besides Ben's, of course.

"I'm in the center of it, yeah!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Sasuke kept his mouth shut and Sakura twitched.

Kakashi, however, was snickering at the moment.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**PENGUIN**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Gwen, now conscious, ran an agitated hand through her hair. "So, you're telling me, we're currently in Konoha?" She asked Sakura, since the pinkette was the only female in this team. Sakura nodded her way and the Tennyson sighed. "But, you are a kunoichi, right?" Sakura asked Gwen, noting her forehead protector. Gwen then pondered in her head a little.

'_If I tell Sakura I'm not a kunoichi, what would happen to my birthday gift? On the other hand, if I don't tell her, she would never know. But on the other hand, she'd know because of my bad skills at agility and such… Wait, I don't have three hands! Oh, forget it. I'm going with the don't tell her,' _Gwen thought and let a fake smile grace her features. "I'm a kunoichi, currently Genin," She told Sakura and saw the Haruno smile. "Well, great! What's your team?" She asked Gwen, causing the red-head's face to turn pale.

'_Oh, crap! I don't know um… Ben's an expert at Naruto, so I could pretend he's my Chuunin sensei! Yeah!' _She thought and pumped her fist in the air, mentally, of course. "See Ben there?" Gwen asked Sakura. The female nodded. "Well, he's my Chuunin sensei! We're a pair," Gwen said, smiling. "Oh! Cool! Is he strong?" Sakura asked. Gwen nodded. Sakura's green eyes twinkled. "Even stronger than Sasuke-kun?" She inquired. "Maybe," Gwen replied.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**PENGUIN**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Ben started laughing a little, hearing Naruto's joke. "So, we're going to have a test?" He asked the blond. Naruto nodded. "Well, I'm ready!" Ben shouted ethusiastically, grinning. "Great, let's go back to Kakashi-sensei then!" Naruto shouted as well and ran back to the silver-haired man, Ben following.

'_Let's see, since I'm in Konoha, could I train my chakra?' _Ben thought and tapped his chin with his index finger. He smirked and then performed the handseals to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He then shouted the jutsus name and numerous clones of him appeared. "COOL!" He exclaimed, causing the rest to stare at him. "Ben, you can do that as well?" Kakashi inquired. The brunette nodded and let a victory grin appear on his face.

'_Great, two Narutos, what else could go wrong?' _The Hatake thought and slapped his forehead.

'_**Well, nothing could go wrong if you took care of the boy.'**_

'_Oh, shut up Obito.'_

'_**Just trying to help!'**_

'_Yeah, help by annoying me even more.'_

Obito stuck his tongue out.

'_**You suck!'**_

'_Thanks.'_

"Kakashi-san, may Gwen and I take your test?" Ben asked the older man. Kakashi looked down at the shorter boy. "Oh, yeah, go ahead," He replied. Ben then ran back to the others. "Alright," Kakashi started pulling out two bells from his pocket. "You have until noon to retrieve these bells from me. If you do not retrieve them, I will eat lunch in front of you. You have to attack me with killer instinct , or none of you will be able to get the bells. Understood?" He inquired, raising his visible eyebrow ever so slightly. "Haii, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ben replied cheerfully. Gwen simply raises a weak arm and mumbled a short, "Yay." Well, looks like someone's bored with the ninja life, hmm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Yeah… Chapter Three is up. I really think this is going nowhere. laughs But still, I want to satisfy the needs of my readers. So I'm trying as much as possible to write/type more. Writer's block… You can never get enough. So, yeah. Anyway, hopefully I'll get more ideas. MORE TOBITO! TOBIIIITO! Yep. See ya guys later!

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it? You all know the answer.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**HOLYMOTHEROF---**LINELINE

Ben felt his sweat dripping from his eyebrows. At a time like this, his Omnitrix wasn't working. May I repeat, WAS. NOT. WORKING. For all the time in the world the dumb watch could choose to not work, it chose now, when he needed it the most. He tried to work it out, while trying not to make much noise. He knew, right now, he couldn't control his chakra, which was sort of a good thing. Since the chakra doesn't flow the normal way, it was impossible to track. _'One good thing about being normal, and not a ninja,' _Ben thought.

'_Wait, why am I frustrated again?' _The brown-haired boy thought and scratched his right cheek lightly. "Oh, yeah," He muttered and continued to fiddle with the watch. It suddenly glowed a faint green to his surprise and Ben smirked. He turned the dial and pressed it slowly, his whole body being contained in a green light.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**HOLYMOTHEROF---**LINELINE

Gwen sighed and ran and agitated hand through her shining orange locks. She checked her watch and grimaced. _'We're not in New York anymore… The time here is different,' _She thought unhappily and a flash of green met her eyes."Be---!" She covered her mouth. What if the Kakashi guy would kill her if he saw her there? Or knew she was there, at all?!

Gwen looked left and right and noticed no silver-haired wacko. "Good…" She whispered and ran to the bush where Ben resided.

"Oh my Go---!"

Ben, or who she thought was Ben covered her mouth immediately. "Shut. Up. Gwen," He said slowly. Gwen stared at her newly formed cousin. He had flashing silver hair, and deep cerulean eyes. ('_Somewhat like Naruto's,'_ Gwen thought.) "And, what exactly happened?" Gwen asked her younger cousin, trying to believe this was truly her ugly, deformed, short (_'Well, he used to be shorter than me,' _Gwen shrugged mentally.) and absolutely terrifying cousin. "Well, the stupid watch didn't work so, I fiddled---" "Played," Gwen corrected and Ben grimaced. "**Fiddled **with it, to try and make it work.

"And THIS happened?"

"Yeah," Ben replied, shrugging. He ran a finger through his spiky, silver hair and stared back at his amazed cousin. "Oh, stop staring," He said and slapped Gwen's shoulder. "Ow…" The female of the two muttered and rubbed her shoulder hastily. "Anyway, Ben, why, **HOW **did this happen?" Gwen repeated, thinking her cousin was lying, as usual, and probably wearing a cosplay of Haru Glory. (**A/N: Anyone know Rave? Or Rave Master Groove or something? Yeah, go Haru! Wooo!**)

Ben sighed.

"I'm telling the truth! It's the stupid watch!" He shouted, trying to keep his voice as low as humanly possible. Ben quickly stood up and turned his head upwards.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**HOLYMOTHEROF---**LINELINE

Ben, now currently tied to a stump groaned.

"For the last time, it's **ME**! The oh-so awesome Benjamin Tennyson! But you know me as Ben," He said and glared at the taller, silver haired man.

Kakashi twitched.

"You interrupted an important training session, whoever you are. You cannot be Ben, because you have chakra flowing through you," He said. Gwen stood there in the background, watching her new 'sensei' scolding her cousin.

'_For once, I think I feel sorry for the dweeb,' _Gwen thought and watched as Ben grimaced again. The younger male stood up, tearing the log apart from the ground. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Ben sat down again and fixed the log. (**A/N: OMG! I love you Ben! FOLLOW HIM AND SAVE THE LOG! IT WILL HAUNT YOU IF YOU DON'T! Reader: OO A/N: Sorry.**)

"Well, anyhow, stay here," Kakashi started and cleared his throat, seeing Ben trying his best to help the log recover, "while I continue with my team and Gwen."

Ben groaned.

"I wanted to train too Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted childishly and pouted. Kakashi turned his head and glared at him, a glare of death.

All that was missing was the flaming noseflare of total rejection. But that would make this somehow PG-13. So Kakashi didn't do it.

What a good boy.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**HOLYMOTHEROF---**LINELINE

Ben stayed there, on the tied log. His stomach growled and he wondered how long it had been since he had had breakfast with his grandfather and Gwen.

Grandfather.

Grand_pa_.

'_I think I… Miss him,' _Ben thought and shook his head. He then wondered why he hadn't changed back to his original form. Only then, he realized, had he felt the extra weight on his forehead. Trying his best to move his pupils upward, he noticed the shimmering color of silver, with the engraved, _'Haru' _on it. "Haru… Wasn't he a sibling of Naruto? No, I haven't seen him in the Anime. And _if _he **WAS **Naruto's sibling, wouldn't they show him during the first episode?" He asked himself, not expecting to receive a reply.

"Well, actually, there was somebody named Haru before, and he looked exactly like you."

Ben looked up and blinked.

Before him, stood, the _of course _taller Umino Iruka, Naruto's favorite sensei.

"Er, greetings!" Ben said hesitantly, wondering if this scarred man was able to be trusted.

"Hello," Iruka said in a friendly tone and placed his tanned hand on Ben's spiky, silver-almost white- locks.

Ben pouted and mumbled a short, "get off" and felt Iruka's large hand remove from his head.

"Wow, teenagers and their adolescence today. I swear, 20 more of the teenage population was practically positive when you were my age. And now, look, so many emos," Iruka said in a teasing sort of tone and Ben's pout worsened.

"I am not emo!" Ben shouted childishly and gritted his teeth. Boy, was this teacher annoying.

"_Sure_ you aren't."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!" The ending tone of Ben's last word indicated it was time to stop the jokes. "Now, Iruka, could you _please _get me off this bloody log and tell me any connection you have to Haru Uzumaki."

Iruka sighed and nodded his head, sitting on the grass and opening his mouth to speak.

"Untie me first."

The scar-faced chuunin had no other choice but to comply.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**HOLYMOTHEROF---**LINELINE

**Author's Notes: **Wow, boy was that longer than I expected. To tell you guys the truth, I'm just making this up along the way.

_**YES**_, I DO NOT HAVE ANY WRITTEN PLOT FOR THIS STORY WHATSOEVER.

Like I said, I'm not good in writing, so, now I accept flames. Woo!

Oh, yes, I believe I have gotten obsessed with the drunk pirate Captain, _Captain Jack Sparrow_.

Expect some _Pirates of the Carribbean_ fanfics in the future mates, savvy? And ye be utterly speechless when me first fic comes up.

Believe me, luv, you'd be speechless.

Anyway, ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Oh gosh! I'm sorry for not updating in a super long time! I ran out of ideas, as usual. Soo… I had to watch the Naruto series all over again, as well as the Ben 10 episodes on TV, so… It was sort of long, since I still have school and research to do. It's not my fault! I'm a graduating student!

So, without further ado, here comes the long-awaited(?) Chapter four of "A Summer Getaway", (Yes, I changed the title.) the first Ben 10 and Naruto crossover! (At least I think it's the first…)

**Disclaimer: **No. No. No. NO! Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a nearby bush from where Ben was, Gwen could feel the sweat starting to form on her forehead, as she clenched a kunai tightly in her right hand. She wasn't much of a Naruto fan, as almost everyone could see, and she wasn't sure of any of the basics in the said show.

'_Damnit, I should've watched with Ben…' _She thought, as her breathing started to get heavy. She then heard a faint rustling of leaves behind her, and she turned around, her kunai in front of her face. "Ah, seems like you found me, no?" Kakashi said, smiling under his navy blue mask. Gwen smirked. "Yeah, I did, old man," She replied, clenching the kunai tighter in her hand. "Old man? I feel hurt. The hair was from my dad, don't you know?" The Hatake said, pretending to look hurt. Gwen smiled, "Well, I'm sorry. But we can save the apologies for later."

The red-head jumped upward, still having faint memories of 'Lucky Girl'. She threw the kunai toward Kakashi, who dodged it easily. "You think you can beat me with a kunai, girl? You've underestimated your opponent. Minus points for you!" He said playfully. Gwen kept her eyes on the silver-haired man, biting her lower lip and standing in the stance that 'Lucky Girl' usually stood in. Alright, so it was normal standing, you can't blame the girl.

"So, you ready?" Kakashi asked, moving his right leg behind him and forcing his weight onto his left leg, holding his hand out in front of him as it twitched, mentally saying, 'Come and get me.'

Gwen pondered on this for a while, then smiled innocently.

"I was born ready."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright, Haru---"

"Ben."

Ben moved his wrists in a circular motion, after them being tied up, then looked at Iruka.

"_Ben_, well, there was this one man, Minato Namikaze, more popularly known as the Yondaime, who---"

"Sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, I get it, alright?" Ben interrupted, crossing his arms and looking at Iruka in a weird way.

"---Yes, but, actually, he had a child, before Naruto came along, you see? That child was Haru Uzumaki," Iruka said, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Mmn, go on," complained Ben. Iruka dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Wait, alright? Now, everyone knows the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake, am I correct?" He inquired, and the adolescent nodded. "Although everyone knows him, nobody knew about his older sister, Kagami Hatake."

Ben's eyes widened at this, and he bit his lower lip.

"You see, Kagami was part of Minato's team, while they were young. Although Minato loved Kushina as much as a man could love his wife, he still felt an attraction to Kagami, his crush while he was young," Iruka explained. Ben nodded, not quite absorbing all this information told to him.

"So, while Kushina was away on a mission, Minato---"

"I get it," Ben mumbled, blushing at the reference to sex.

"Smart kid," Iruka muttered, then continued, "Since this was so, when Kushina returned, and found out about Minato's disgrace, she decided to take Kagami's baby when it was born. Kagami, being depressed that her first child would be taken away from her, decided to commit suicide after Haru was born." Ben nodded. "Kushina, after taking Haru, forgave Minato one night. They both then felt the burning passion of love and---"

"I FREAKIN' GET IT."

"Mm," Iruka nodded, "and sooner or later, Naruto was conceived inside Kushina's womb."

Ben cocked his left eyebrow upward. "What about Haru?" He asked. "Well, when Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, the Kyuubi asked that TWO people be sacrificed. Minato had agreed and chose himself, and Haru, who was barely a year old to be the sacrifice. The Kyuubi, however, felt sorry for Haru, for some reason, and decided, that instead of the child being killed, that child would be sent to another dimension. Another _world_. But, since Minato thought that perhaps Haru would forget his life here, he took his _hitai-ate _off and, using his kunai, engraved Haru's name on the side, so that he'd always have something from his true home," Iruka replied, breathing heavily after talking so long.

Ben's eyes widened at this, and you could've sworn that his the rate of his heart beats would've gone off the charts--- Well, not really.

He mumbled some silent curses to himself, and his watch glowed a dark red, indicating his period of transformation was over.

In a flash, his spiky, silver hair was returned to it's brown form, and his light cerulean eyes turned into it's normal emerald color. Ben moved his hands over his face and looked back at Iruka.

"Do you think… Maybe I'm Haru? And when I was sent to the world I call home, I was forbidden to use chakra and the chakra was stored in the Omnitrix? Then, maybe, the Omnitrix was sent into space to make sure I never get my chakra back… And the Konoha headband was the key… For me to return to Konoha…?" He mumbled, and Iruka smiled.

"Maybe. Time will tell, Haru-kun, time will tell," He said, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Ben there, softly saying,

"It's _**Ben**_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aah…!"

Gwen was flung into a tree, and she slid downward, wincing in pain.

"I'd have to say, you're good for a newcomer, in fact, you're better than Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, his visible eye curving upward, indicating he was smiling under his mask. Gwen smirked, "I had a little practice, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's mask moved, and Gwen inferred that perhaps his smile grew wider.

"Well, let's see if your 'practice' is enough, Gwen," He said, running towards the adolescent. Gwen quickly skid to the side, and Kakashi ran up the tree that he was about to hit, performed a flip and fell behind Gwen, who ducked and slid under Kakashi's legs, falling on his shoulder and placing a kunai beside his neck. She slashed, and ended up slashing a log.

Gwen cursed loudly and Kakashi chuckled.

"Not so loud, you might scare the birds away, Gwen."

Gwen sighed, picked up a stick and blinked.

"Improvise," She softly muttered to herself and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "A stick, huh? Let's see what you got," He said, grinning and running towards Gwen, raising his kunai.

Gwen raised her stick in an act of defending, as the kunai descended and---

_Splat._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes: **Not in the mood for writing. Sorry for the crappy chapter. Sweatdrop. Oh yeah, expect some Death Note fanfiction. :3 Most likely L x OC. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know I said it would be on hiatus. But, lots of reviews sort of inspired me to write… So don't expect fast updates, really. –Sweatdrop.-

Alphonse Elric: -Nod, nod.-

Edward Elric: REONA YOU MEAN BEAN!

Reona-chan: YOU'RE THE ONLY BEAN HERE, ED! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY?!

Ed: YOU GOT HOOKED TO FMA, REMEMBER?!

Reona-chan: Why you little---

Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN UNLESS VIEWED FROM A MICROSCOPE?!

Reona-chan: YOU, no duh. –Points at Al in his armored form, standing 7 feet tall.-

Ed: You bi---

Al: -Clasps his hand over Ed's mouth.- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto but I do not own Ben 10. –Is hit with a boot.- Alright. It appears that I do not own Naruto, either. –Sigh.-**

Reona-chan: By the way, I can't write fight scenes at all. So you may flame me about those, too.

Ed: -Screaming his head off.-

Al: -Deafening silence.- …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gwen screamed in agonizing pain, as she clutched her stomach, wincing.

'_Hold on… I'm not… Hurt… Nor bleeding… What the---'_

Her eyes opened and she looked up, finding Ben there, the kunai knife in his arm.

"Gwen… You… Idiot…" He mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Ben! I thought you were---"

"Talk about it later. Need fight Kakashi. Don't want Gwen die. Okay?" The taller mumbled, pulling the kunai knife out and looking at the Omnitrix, which was now a bright shade of green. Gwen nodded, and stood up, taking the kunai from her cousin, who turned the watch and pressed it, his physical features changing drastically.

Kakashi smiled, taking out another kunai, as he watched the pair intently. _'It seems that they're getting the point of this survival training. Let's see how good their teamwork is first, though…' _He chuckled to himself, then looked at Ben, who had completely transformed. _'An advanced Transformation jutsu? Hm.'_

Ben cracked his neck, and his two knuckles, his yellow eyes looking at Kakashi.

"_**You want a piece of me?" **_He asked, his tone of voice slightly lower. "Not just you, Ben. But your little cousin will, too, suffer," Kakashi replied, running towards the taller of the two. _**"Gwen! Get away!" **_Ben shouted, and the female nodded, running off to the side and skidding, nearly hitting a tree.

Kakashi raised his kunai, throwing it towards the four-armed figure, who jumped to the side, placing two hands on the ground to regain his balance. "Hm! Reflexes! You get points for that," The jounin said, performing hand signs. Ben cocked his eyebrow upward, and tried to recall information from the anime.

His eyes widened and he performed hand signs as fast as he could, as clones appeared. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest on how the boy had learned such a jutsu, but smiled, nonetheless. "That's good, where'd you learn it?" The jounin asked, and completed the chain, appearing behind one of the Bens and raising his pointer and middle finger.

"_Hidden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!_" He shouted, pushing the fingers forward into the four-armed figure's behind, and a cloud of smoke appeared, causing the Hatake to curse. "Clone," He mumbled, and the other Bens grinned, as they ran towards him.

"_**Don't underestimate me, Kakashi!**_" The four-armed one and his clones exclaimed, laughing.

The masked ninja cursed, as this was not what he had expected. _'Kuso! I didn't know he knew such things… I need to watch it.'_

The jounin, knowing clearly that now was not the time to use the _Sharingan_, jumped into a tree, the young boy and his clones following suit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gwen, now running completely for her life, panted heavily, sweat dripping down the side of her petite face. She let out a yelp of surprise as she tripped, falling face first in front of a log.

"Oi, oi! You okay?!"

Gwen cringed at the sound of the loud voice, then turned around to lie on her back, facing a certain blond-haired idiot.

"You must be… Naruto, right…?" Gwen asked in between pants, her body slicked with sweat.

"Yeah! How'd you know?!" Said Uzumaki asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Gwen twitched at the hyperactivity, but, nonetheless, sat up. "So… Kakashi got you?" Another question slipped from her soft lips, and Naruto looked to the side with a pout.

"He's stronger than I thought, 'bayou!" The fox-boy exclaimed, his eyes closed a little in ignorance. "You mustn't underestimate a jounin, Naruto," The orange-haired one said, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Pfft. Fine."

A few seconds later, Gwen's fist collided with Naruto's jaw, and then an argue commenced.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke-kun… Where are you?" Sakura looked around, a sigh escaping her lips, as her delicate form was slouched slightly.

She absolutely _needed_ to find **her **dearest Sasuke.

But wherever shall she find him?

"_**Gaah!**_" Sakura let out a yelp of surprise at the deep tone of voice, then crept up a tree branch to see just who it was.

"OH MY GOD!" The kunoichi screamed, before falling off the tree, landing on her back in utter pain.

"_**Get out of the way, idiot!**_" The four-armed one shouted, picking up Sakura with two of his arms, before using the other two to block yet another of Kakashi's well-aimed kicks.

"Wh-Who are you?" The pink-haired one asked, and let out a shout of surprise as she was thrown back against a tree.

"_**Quit talking! I'll explain later! We need to take care of Kakashi!**_" Ben exclaimed, picking up the jounin and throwing him against a tree.

"_**That's for attacking a girl!**_"

Kakashi laughed, somersaulting to land on his feet. "You have manners? Pray tell, where did you learn them?" He asked, chuckling.

Ben twitched, then started running to Kakashi, raising both his arms to punch him---

_**FLASH!**_

"Oh shit!" The, now human, Ben cursed, before getting hit by one of the silver-haired jounin's punches, being sent flying towards the same tree Sakura was thrown at.

The boy, unconscious from the impact, slid to be propped up beside the petite kunoichi, who shivered in fear.

'_This guy… He could kill… He could kill us both!'_ The girl thought, her eyes wide in fear.

And with that, a veil of black was spread across her eyes.

They were both unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOOOO!!!"

Gwen had walked all the way towards the annoying one, her emerald orbs being directed to his sapphire ones.

"Your outfit doesn't fit a ninja's!" She exclaimed, and Naruto pouted.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Usurakontachi."

Naruto and Gwen turned their heads, and faced the cocky, arrogant, Uchiha heir.

"Oh, _great_! Now Sasuke's come to annoy me, huh?!" The shorter male whined, his eyes closed tightly in annoyance.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow at the figure, then opened her lips to speak his name.

"Sauce… Gay?"

This earned a quite unnatural twitch from the bastard, who looked at Gwen with his icy, cold onyx hues.

"I'm not gay."

Despite the fact that that was the first time Sasuke had said anything since Gwen and her cousin had arrived, the Uchiha boy had expected that Gwen would get him to talk more.

"Pssh. My cousin keeps telling me you _are _gay."

"And who **exactly **is your cousin?" Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us! Then tell me if you're really a girl!" Naruto insisted, a grin on his face.

"The guy who's gonna beat your sensei!" The girl stated proudly, pointing at Sasuke, seeming to ignore the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Hn…"

"HEY! YOU FORGOT TO ANSWER MY QUESTION! YOU SUCK!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes: **Aaaand! That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed! xP


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Wow

**Author's Notes:** Wow. I haven't updated in ages. –Nervous chuckle.- I hope you lovely readers won't kill me for it. Hopefully, I got better in writing, tee-hee. –Finds nothing else to say.- Ah; now for some responses to the reviewers of last time's chapter; and a certain little crap-head.

**Disclaimer: Ah. It's come to this; now, has it? ITOTALLYOWNBEN10ANDNARUTO! –Is shot by Masashi-sama and Cartoon Network.-**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Inner Cameron:**_ Ah, yes. The beloved Sauce-gay. We all love him, do we not? :3

_**Sly cooper:**_ Thank you so much for your opinion on my fanfiction. I'm proud someone like you is reading it. I mean, really, reading it just to flame an animé series that's better than you'll ever be? I placed the fact that Naruto would be included here, did I not? And still you did not heed my warning? It seems you are the 'lame' one here, my good fellow. Thank you for wasting my time; and everyone else's.

Oh. And fuck you. (:

_With Love and With Lipgloss (Even if I don't wear any.),_

_Reona-chan_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Cherry Blossom failed to register in her mind, the horror that washed over both her and her 'teammate'. For reasons unknown to her; what with her simpleton-like brain, she had been knocked unconscious along with the boy, a feat she had wished was with her beloved Uchiha instead. She then found herself tied to a log, the unconscious boy tied to the log beside her.

Ah, that should summarize everything.

Sakura let out a small sigh, as she realized that the amount of hope for this test was about as much as the hope she had that Naruto could be quiet. And that was what she despised the most. She opened her mouth, so that it created a perfect 'O' shape, and began to call for the other one's name.

"Excuse me, Stranger-sama?"

Was it that her voice was not _beautiful_ enough for the boy to hear? Such a sad sight; this boy who could not realize that he was speaking to a complete and total beauty, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Stranger-sama?"

Sakura cleared her throat, still wondering on why he did not respond to her beautiful melodic voice. And so, the results showed, she must try harder.

"Stranger-sama…" She cried out; feigning a somewhat desperate approach, which failed as miserably as all the attempts she had tried but a few moments ago. And, finally, Inner Sakura had taken over.

"STRANGER-SAMA! YOU WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO MOVE THIS DAMN LOG MYSELF AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASS FOR NOT LISTENING! SHANNARO!"

Emerald hues widened in surprise, and Ben woke up; moving so that he faced the other girl. What had happened? From an unconsciousness to this… The simpleton failed to realize that he was punished, and he simply pressed his watch against the log, a neon green light emerging from said object.

And, as usual, Ben had transformed into something he did not wish to be.

"Great! I'm _him_, again!" He exclaimed, letting out a small sigh of frustration as he sat there, unable to do anything else but frown. He squirmed under his holds, as though he were wishing to be freed; like a prisoner would. Sakura cleared her throat, directing her gaze towards the small boy. "Excuse me, Stranger-sama, but… What just happened?" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, her lips moving to form a thin line arched across her face. She was smiling; yes, but her eyes held something else. An innocent confusion, something Ben thought he would not see in the smart female's eyes.

"Ah, you see… It's a complex sort of… Jutsu! Yeah! That's it. A complex sort of jutsu. Um, you place chakra in these here gadget and, uh…" Ben's voice trailed off to mingle with the wind, said wind blowing through his spiky, silver locks; a sensation he thought was more comfortable with his brown hair. He was at a loss for words; the poor boy, and Sakura just remained there, unable to add the clues to form a more sensible meaning.

"Forget it. Let's get out of here." And, with one last strain; the ropes broke free, causing Ben to fall on his knees, breathing heavily. "Kakashi-sensei can tie a pretty good knot, huh?" He remarked, knowing that such a comment was useless to the current situation they were in. "Yeah, he does, now can you get me out?" Sakura whined, kicking her legs as she was stiff now. Ben let out a small sigh, before untying the knot that bound the female to the piece of chopped wood. Sakura, being the girl that she was, let out a small cry as her knees hit the ground.

Ben quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, before looking around.

_What was this?_

He could see faded lines, in different color. There was an orange line, a red line somehow being able to mix with it. There was a green line and a blue one; a silver one, too. Although the silver and blue were holding some sort of other color, maybe transparent? Ben shook his head, nonetheless, then pulled the girl up.

"You're going to be useless if you can't stand by yourself, Sakura," He remarked, before grinning in some sort of teasing way. The pink-haired girl fumed, before smacking Ben over the head, seeming not to be grateful of the help he had provided. But hey, it wasn't her fault she could be bitchy at times. It's pretty typical for a teenage girl like her, anyway.

Ooh. She could smack him like Gwen did.

Ah; nostalgia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't wanna walk anymore! Kakashi-sensei's gonna get mad if he finds out I got out of the knot…" Naruto whined, earning a small smack from Gwen, who twitched a little, quite fed up with all the complaining he made. "_If_, Naruto, _if_. Listen up, _if_ he doesn't find out, then we may have the upper hand, and we'd get to pound his face in and get the bells! Don't you want that?" The orange-haired female asked, placing her hands on her hips and letting out a small sigh. Sasuke, however, remained calm, stoic; although on the inside he was quite intrigued on what Gwen may attempt to do next. She was rather interesting, indeed. She seemed to be like Sakura, scolding the knucklehead among the trio constantly, but then again, she seemed to hold some sort of responsibility.

Plus, she didn't swoon over him.

_**Score!**_

"I do, but…" Naruto trailed off, as Sasuke had interrupted him. "Listen, dobe, you've got two choices and only **two**. If you don't want either of them, then drop out of the program already," He mumbled, continuing to walk as his feet crushed against the dead leaves beneath him. Naruto twitched as well, before sticking his tongue out. "You don't need to tell me that, teme! I know what I'm doing!" He shouted, his eyes closed to form that ordinary mischievous look he always held.

Sasuke felt a smirk grow on his face, and Gwen grinned innocently. It seems the two were rather satisfied with the way Naruto responded. It was amazing, really, how fun it could be to annoy the poor blond ninja.

"Gwen! Gwen, is that you?" A voice rang through the forest, and another voice, a female's, squealed. "Sasuke-kun!"

And at the exact same time, Gwen smiled happily, running towards the direction of the voices, while Sasuke cringed and turned to run away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes: **It wasn't worth the wait. I love you guys.


End file.
